


Calm

by Green_DragonAO3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Neutral reader - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Sweet, mental health
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_DragonAO3/pseuds/Green_DragonAO3
Summary: Genji ha recorrido un largo camino en el que la vida le ha puesto a prueba muchas veces. A este punto de su camino, tenía algo en claro:La sanación se sentía cálida y su corazón seguía latiendo.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Descubrí una serie de fanarts geniales de Genji sobre su sanación. Me inspiraron como nunca antes me había inspirado y salió esto. 
> 
> Adoro cómo me salió, espero que os guste también ♥

El suave canto de los pajaritos, fuera de la ventana, le desvelaron de su sueño profundo. Sus párpados se abrieron a la vez que un suspiro salía de sus labios, y se acomodaba, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, entre sedosas y cómodas sábanas. El suave tintineo de un reloj, llamó su adormilada atención, y con una impoluta sonrisa, se desperezó y se levantó de la cama.

Las sábanas cayeron por su propio peso, encima de la cama, dejando a la vista su desnudo torso, perfectamente esculpido y tallado en horas de esfuerzo y dedicación. Su piel, blanca como el mármol, y maravillosa como la brisa en verano, era interrumpida por cicatrices, tanto aceptadas como desiguales, a lo largo de ésta. Lejos de que su desnudez le importara, caminó hasta el balcón, y dejó su peso apoyado en la oscura barandilla. 

Su mirada, profunda como un beso y cálida como el primer atardecer, estaba fija hacia abajo. Un paisaje verde primavera, con plantas y flores maravillosamente vivas, adornaban los alrededores. No había salido del todo el sol, y no tenía mucho por hacer como quien dice, pero nada en la vida podía compararse a aquel momento.

Inspiró el aire puro, llenando sus pulmones con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos al sentimiento.

Se sentía vivo.

Sin querer romper el hechizo, bajó al suelo del pequeño balconcito, y decidió hacer meditación. Su cuerpo, inmóvil y tranquilo, estaba apoyado en una pared lisa de piedra gris cálida. Pero su mente, estaba lejos. Inspiró, expiró, el perfecto aroma dulce. El sol naciente tocando y calmando su piel. La tranquilidad de un abrazo en su vientre. 

Pensamientos de un joven en el sitio equivocado, recuerdos agridulces teñidos por el calor del verano. En su cabeza resonó, los ecos de los gritos y las discusiones entre quienes estaban demasiado sordos para entenderse. Las disputas, las malas lenguas, la incapacidad de decidir y el deseo de volar libre de la jaula. 

Las malas decisiones… La imposibilidad de cambiar nada, y la eterna culpabilidad punzante, mientras su propia vida salía a borbotones de su alma.

Si dice que siempre ha sido así, un hombre lleno, completamente en paz consigo mismo; feliz, estaría mintiendo. Pero los años de negación, culpabilidad y guerra, los superó cuando, en un suspiro, se dio cuenta de cuanto más se sentía él mismo, y más adoraba todo lo terrenal, atesorándolo como lo temporal que realmente es, más en paz se sentía. 

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y si dice que no se arrepiente un poquito por no haber visto el mundo con los mismos ojos siempre, estaría de nuevo mintiendo. La belleza que ahora puede apreciar, es tan sutil como una mirada y tan natural como la risa de una madre. Perfecta, única y temporal como todo ser viviente. Pero sabe, y con una sonrisa lo admite consigo mismo, que sin su maestro no pudo haber llegado a ese punto de inflexión. 

No sabía cuán perdido estaba, hasta que él llegó. Le negó toda ayuda, alejándose cada vez, hasta que, con la misma constancia y paciencia de un padre, le siguió sugiriendo su enseñanza hasta que, por fin, Genji la aceptó. 

No había estado nunca tan agradecido.

Dentro de sí mismo, deshizo todo nudo como si nunca hubiera existido. Los errores se convirtieron en aprendizaje, la paciencia en una valiosa virtud y la sabiduría en una necesaria forma de vida. 

Se perdonó a sí mismo.

Perdonó el daño que le hicieron los demás.

Llegó a un punto en el que, sin dudarlo, podía decir que estaba orgulloso de quién era. De cómo era. Cada dedo artificial, músculo sintético y nervio tecnológicamente simulado; el pulmón artificial, las piernas y el brazo derecho, su mandíbula reforzada con el mismo material que simulaba la piel... Pasaron de ser lo que más odiaba a lo que más amaba. 

Fuera de la meditación de Genji, tú abriste la puerta de su habitación. Sabiendo perfectamente donde estaba, y con pasos calmados y lentos para no perturbarlo, te acercaste al balcón. Cuando le viste, no pudiste reprimir una tierna sonrisa. La calma reinaba en sus simétricas facciones y su suave respiración con un toque metálico de fondo, empujaba su pecho casi disimuladamente.

En ese momento, él irremediablemente despertó de su meditación, con el sentimiento de estar siendo observado. Miró hacia atrás, donde estabas, y cuando te reconoció te regaló una sonrisa encantadora, capaz de iluminar tu día. Te hizo una seña para que te acercaras, cosa que hiciste. La risa que ambos cantasteis, con ambos pechos danzando por aire, asustó a unos cuantos pajaritos. Pero eso no te detuvo de sentarte encima de él y apoyar suavemente tu cabeza en su pecho. 

El retumbar de una respiración tranquila, la pequeña brisa que ésta creaba sobre tu pelo. Las manos, tanto humanas como cibernéticas de Genji, alrededor de tu cuerpo, manteniéndote junto a él, pero sin apretar demasiado… No eclipsaban el firme y seguro retumbar, de un corazón humano, todavía latiendo. Todavía floreciendo con el día a día, con la misma seguridad de un aleteo.

No había salido del todo el sol, y nadie tenía mucho por hacer como quien dice, pero nada en la vida podía compararse a aquel momento.


End file.
